


the great glee war of 2017

by bi_lovely



Series: texting amis [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fighting, Group Chat Fic, M/M, Texting, enjolras proves once again that hes bad at relationships, jehan has a boyfriend but wont say who it is, lil bit of angst, marriage talk, more glee bashing, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_lovely/pseuds/bi_lovely
Summary: flowerchild: i sort of haveepipen: herpesepipen: hepatitisepipen: CANCER?!flowerchild: ,,,a boyfriend





	the great glee war of 2017

_ R:  _ guys 

 

_ R:  _ joly and i realized something today

 

_ epipen:  _ shoot

 

_ holyjoly:  _ so r and i were hanging and we started talking about glee because

 

_ holyjoly:  _ obviously

 

_ R:  _ and we realized that there just MIGHT be a great divide in our group 

 

_ bitchass:  _ im lost 

 

_ casettetape:  _ you usually are

 

_ jolyholy:  _ we put our theory to a test

 

_ holyjoly:  _ we started making up our List

 

_ R:  _ so we started with joly and myself and put ourselves on the yes side of the list 

 

_ E:  _ the,,, yes side???

 

_ R:  _ just listem babes

 

_ bitchass:  _ pffffttt “listem”

 

_ epipen:  _ marius it’s only funny when you’re the one who fucks up ok 

 

_ bitchass:  _ :(

 

_ R:  _ so then we texted cosette to truly confirm that she loves glee and put her on the yes side

 

_ holyjoly:  _ then we texted combeferre to super duper confirm that he does not like glee and he was the first to go onto the no list

 

_ R:  _ then we texted marius who admitted that he doesn’t like glee that dumb bitch and he went onto the no list 

 

_ bitchass:  _ i 

 

_ holyjoly:  _ we already knew that e hates glee so he also went on the no list 

 

_ holyjoly:  _ we were tied 3 - 3 

 

_ R:  _ so then we double checked with courf who said he indeed loves glee v much even though we knewe that bcause he watched it all in one week (honestly what a champ amiright) so courfeyrac went on the yes list 

 

_ holyjoly:  _ but then we texted eponine and she said that though she’s tried to watch it several times she DOES NOT like glee :((( she went onto the no list 

 

_ R:  _ so here we are, tied at 4 - 4 and there’s only one of us left 

 

_ R:  _ this is

 

_ R:  _ the Great Glee War of 2017

 

_ holyjoly:  _ jehan,,, do you love glee? or do you hate glee?

 

_ flowerchild:  _ lol have yall met me

 

_ flowerchild:  _ im the gayest most musical lil ray of sunshine glee is my SHIT

 

_ epipen:  _ does this mean we lost the war

 

_ R:  _ unless you find someone who doesnt like glee who we dont hate that you can add to this group chat then yes the gleeks have WON haha

 

_ combeferre:  _ wait they have to hate glee AND we have to all like them?

 

_ epipen:  _ that’s not fair

 

_ epipen:  _ we shouldnt have to like them

 

_ epipen:  _ marius is in this groupchat 

 

_ bitchass:  _ guys sometimes you really hurt my feelings

 

_ R:  _ damn sorry bout that

 

_ flowerchild:  _ um guys?

 

_ flowerchild:  _ i sorta know of someone who would even the sides of the Great Glee War of 2017

 

_ holyjoly:  _ JEHAN

 

_ casettetape:  _ dude whose side are you on 

 

_ R:  _ who do you know who could join anywayy

 

_ flowerchild:  _ well see ive been meaning to tell you something

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ ???

 

_ flowerchild:  _ i sort of have 

 

_ epipen:  _ herpes

 

_ epipen:  _ hepatitis

 

_ epipen:  _ CANCER?!

 

_ flowerchild:  _ ,,,a boyfriend

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ WAIT WAHT

 

_ combeferre:  _ for real?

 

_ holyjoly:  _ omg duuuuuuuude

 

_ R:  _ this is amazing this is the most amazing thing 

 

_ E:  _ congrats

 

_ R:  _ you prefer like light blues with silvers right??

 

_ R:  _ im gonna find your matching ties for you wedding

 

_ E:  _ ok R calm 

 

_ R:  _ do you like raspberry filling??

 

_ R:  _ i like raspberry filling

 

_ R:  _ do you want raspberyy filling for your wedding cake

 

_ R:  _ actually wait i want raspberry filling for MY wedding cake it’s MINE you can have coconut 

 

_ bitchass:  _ are you getting married r ???

 

_ epipen:  _ hmmmm

 

_ epipen:  _ enjolras ??????

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ pfffft enjolras is never gonna propose

 

_ casettetape:  _ you dont think so??

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ nah it’ll be grantaire

 

_ casettetape:  _ i dont think so 

 

_ combeferre:  _ im with cosette, enjolras will be the one to propose

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ no way in hell

 

_ epipen:  _ nope it’ll totally be enjolras

 

_ flowerchild:  _ definitely enjolras 

 

_ casettetape:  _ grantaire has too much anxiety to ever propose

 

_ epipen:  _ ^^^

 

_ R:  _ i 

 

_ E:  _ anyway 

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ no come on we’re gonna talk about this 

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ grantaire is TOTALLY gonna be the one to pop the question ok 

 

_ E:  _ who says we’re even gonna get married ever

 

_ R:  _ wait excuse me what 

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ oh shit

 

_ combeferre:  _ :O

 

_ epipen:  _ oh no he didnnnnnt

 

_ E:  _ i mean is it necessary 

 

_ R:  _ im sorru what

 

_ E:  _ its just a piece of paper

 

_ R:  _ just 

 

_ R:  _ a piece

 

_ R:  _ of paper

 

_ R:  _ ok 

 

_ E:  _ you cant really be mad about this 

 

_ R:  _ cant i 

 

_ E:  _ weve never talked about getting married you cant just assume thats somethng i want

 

_ casettetape:  _ um guys maybe this is a conversation to have privately

 

_ R:  _ weve been together for four years ive talked about a hypothetical wedding you cannot honesy tell me that you didnt even have an inkling about this, obviously i wanna get married enj ive talked about it

 

_ E:  _ i thought maybe they were just that, hyopthetical ideas

 

_ E:  _ jokes

 

_ R:  _ jokes,,, ok 

 

_ R:  _ well i think MAYBE i’ll go stay at eponine and cosette’s tonight

 

_ epipen:  _ omg

 

_ casettetape:  _ shit gettin real

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ guys stop fighting

 

_ combeferre:  _ :(

 

_ bitchass:  _ you guys are only supposed to fight about FRAnce not like life

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ stop breaking up my otp

 

_ casettetape:  _ (me and eponine are your actual otp you know it to be true but ok lie to them its cool)

 

_ E:  _ ok guys stay out of it

 

_ epipen:  _ well maybe we would if youd fight in your own private message but no here you are all up in our business and just hashing it out

 

_ casettetape:  _ lets talk about this

 

_ E:  _ no

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ yes

 

_ E:  _ guys jehan has a boyfriend

 

_ holyjoly:  _ WAIT SHIT YOURE RIGHT I FORGOT 

 

_ holyjoly:  _ JEHAN WHO IS IT 

 

_ combeferre:  _ tell us now please

 

_ flowerchild:  _ f  u  enjolras

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ come on just tell us 

 

_ epipen:  _ do we know himm

 

_ flowerchild:  _ er maybe

 

_ flowerchild:  _ a little

 

_ flowerchild:  _ kinda 

 

_ flowerchild:  _ yeah you do ok

 

_ casettetape:  _ WHOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

_ flowerchild:  _ wow i suddenly remembered i have to go water my plants 

 

_ flowerchild:  _ and i really havent cleaned under my fridge in too long

 

_ flowerchild:  _ well bye

 

_ epipen:  _ well this sucks 

 

_ casettetape:  _ howre we gonna get it out of him 

 

_ casettetape:  _ there has to be a way

 

_ CourfTheRockJohnson:  _ waterboarding 

 

_ combeferre:  _ omfg

  
_ holyjoly:  _ COURFEYRAC OH MY GOD


End file.
